


A Little Too Eager

by TalysAlankil



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dick Pics, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: There was one thing worse than having a secret boyfriend when you were Crown Prince of Lucis, it was having a secret boyfriend when you’re still high on hormones and the novelty of your relationship, then having to leave for a diplomatic trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Final Fantasy XV Week with the prompt "An Embarrassing Picture"

There was one thing worse than having a secret boyfriend when you were Crown Prince of Lucis, it was having a secret boyfriend when you’re still high on hormones and the novelty of your relationship, then having to leave for a diplomatic trip. Noctis hated everything and everyone he met because it was all things and people kept him away from Prompto, but above all, he hated himself for not having the guts to go beyond heavy kissing _before_ he had to leave for over a month. They’d talked about sex, and teased each other about it, and Noctis had dreamed of it on an embarrassing number of nights, but they hadn’t _had_ it yet.

He only had himself to blame for that. Prompto had been more than ready, and he’d had a few boyfriends before; Noctis had been the one who didn’t dare move too fast out of insecurity and inexperience.

He was a tense mess after just the four days of travel with no privacy, and it was even worse after his first day in Altissia. Everyone allowed by protocol to talk to him seemed intent on teasing him over his single status. It all remained very formal, but the innuendos weren’t any easier to bear than any of Gladiolus’s crudest jokes. If anything, Gladio made him laugh, at least.

By the time it was acceptable for Noctis to retreat to his quarters that evening, he practically jumped on his phone and fired a text. _I miss you._

_Miss you too_ , the reply said. _Miss you real hard ;)_

Noctis blushed, and then chided himself. Was he reading too much into it? He doubted it—the smiling face was a pretty clear indication of that. _You gonna take care of that?_

_I was waiting for you._

The words made Noctis gulp nervously. It was ridiculous, yet the thought of Prompto waiting for him—it set him on edge. Well, that, and it made him more than a little aroused, too. _Give me a minute_ , he sent before tossing his phone on his bed, as if holding it any longer would burn him.

He rushed to the door, finding a royal guard waiting outside. "I’m not feeling too well," Noctis said. "If anyone comes looking, could you tell them I’m asleep and to come back in the morning, please? No matter who it is."

"Yes, my Prince."

That was all the assurance Noctis needed. He closed the door, took off his shoes and stripped out of his shirt, and flopped on the bed, grabbing his phone again.

A message awaited him. _I hope you’re thinking about me while you’re doing whatever you have to do_.

_I’m always thinking about you_ , he sent back.

_Always?_

_It’s torture._

_Well that’s not very flattering._

_It’s torture because I keep thinking what I would do if I were with you right now._

A pause before the next message. _Now I’m curious._

_I would_ … Noctis paused a moment. What would he do with Prompto if he were there right now? _I would kiss you, first_. He felt silly sending just that, though, so he held on to the message a moment longer, letting his imagination run wild.

What would he do? Kiss him, yes. Press him into the mattress. Feel Prompto’s lithe body against his own, grind against him. Run his hands under his shirt—

His phone buzzed and pulled him out of his daydream. _Are you still here?_

Noctis realized he hadn’t sent anything yet. His message was still incomplete. On the other hand, his free hand had worked its way into his pants and was wrapped around a raging hard-on. He deleted his unsent message and started over. _I would take back all I said about waiting_.

_Really now_.

_Really. I would push you down into this mattress and take off your clothes one by one._

_Eager, huh? I like it._

_You have no idea._

Another pause. _Do you want to see how much I like it?_

Noctis squinted at the words for a moment, as if his brain refused to make sense of them. _Do you mean what I think you mean?_

_Only if you’re comfortable with it._

_Yes_. Noctis hesitated, but before he sent that, he added, _But I’m not sure I’m ready to do that myself_.

_That’s okay. I just want you to see. Are you ready to see your boyfriend’s dick? ;)_

Noctis felt like his mouth was incredibly dry—in a way, he was thankful he didn’t have to voice his answer. _Please yes._

For a still moment, the room was almost silent, safe for the soft sounds of Noctis working his hand over his own arousal, almost unwittingly so, as he stared at his screen in expectation.

Then the picture came. Prompto had taken great care with it, betraying his own passion for photography. It was taken from below, with his length filling the frame nicely and nothing to distract the eye. His hand gripped the base firmly, holding it in place and giving a sense of scale to the picture, and there was a clear droplet of precome sticking to the tip of it.

It was almost more than Noctis could bear. _Wow._

_Hope you like what you see ;)_

_I do_. Noctis paused before sending, and looked down at his own fingers, slick with precome too. _If you only could see how wet I am because of this_.

_I have a good imagination, don’t worry ;)_

Noctis felt himself teetering on the edge of orgasm, but he managed to get enough self-control to stop. _Maybe I could show you?_

The answer was immediate. _Yes._ Then, a moment later, _But only if you want to_.

He did—but he had no idea how to do this. Something as elaborate as Prompto felt beyond his capacity, especially when he was so close to what promised to be a phenomenal orgasm. In the end, he decided not to move at all from his position on the bed: he just opened the camera, grabbed his own erection, and snapped a picture.

Except at the moment he did, the doors of his bedroom opened.

"My Prince, I know what you said, but your father—"

* * *

It took about an hour for things to settle. It wasn’t just his father and a guard catching him with his pants down; the resident doctor had been called as well, since Noctis had claimed he felt ill. And in his surprise, Noctis had managed to rub against his own cock just enough to kickstart the most embarrassing orgasm in his life. At least he managed to cover himself with the sheets before his visitors got a good view of him shooting all over the place.

They had given him a moment to clean up and get dressed, after which the guard and doctor had the decency to leave. King Regis had looked like he was trying to contain his own amusement, for the most part. "Next time," he told Noctis, "just say you want privacy. Claiming you’re sick will only make me worry."

Noctis hadn’t managed to come up with an answer. He couldn’t even look his father in the eye, let alone speak.

"Do I want to know why you had your phone?"

On that, Noctis _definitely_ didn’t want to answer.

"I just hope whoever you’re sending this is someone you trust to keep the pictures to themselves."

"Because it’d be a disaster for our image otherwise?" Noctis managed to retort, but without any bite to it.

"Because I don’t want your heart broken. I want you to be with someone you can trust, Noctis."

"Thanks, I guess," Noctis replied. "And I do. Trust that the picture is safe."

Regis chuckled. "So I guess I don’t get to know who it is?"

"Not yet. At least give me time to get over—tonight."

"All right. Good night, son. And do sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Noctis felt like he was going to die.

* * *

He hadn’t dared look at his phone all that time. In his mind, Prompto had waited for a picture for over an hour, and he was either disappointed, or worried, or angry, or all three of them.

Instead, he realized the picture had been sent. And he’d gotten a reply. _Nice. But why is your dad there? Is there something you want to tell me?_

Noctis was pretty sure he was never going to text again.


End file.
